I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You
I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You, en español No Voy A Enseñarle A Tu Novio Cómo Bailar Contigo, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Prom Queen, interpretada por Blaine, con Tina y Brittany haciendo los coros de fondo, en el baile de graduación. La versión original pertenece a Black Kids. Contexto de la Canción Mckinley High School, está celebrando el baile de la institución y New Directions es elegido para que cante en esta celebración, Curiosidades Es la primera vez que se ve a Blaine ,Tina y Brittany cantando una cancion en Mckinley High School Letra Todos One! Two! Three! One, two, three, four...! Blaine You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Ever since) I was a little girl (Tina y Brittany:) One! I'm biting my tongue (Tina y Brittany:) Two! He's kissing on you (Tina y Brittany:) Three! Oh, why can't you see? (Tina y Brittany:) One! Two! Three! Four! Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! Blaine: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of (Todos:) Ever since I was a little girl Blaine:'You are the girl that I've been dreaming of '(Todos:) Ever since, ever since! (Tina y Brittany:) One! I'm biting my tongue (Tina y Brittany:) Two! He's kissing on you (Tina y Brittany:) Three! Oh, why can't you see? (Tina y Brittany:) Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance...! Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue (Todos:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! Blaine: Oh-Oh! (...) Dance! (Todos:) One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! Four! Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news: (Tina y Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you (Blaine: Ah-ah!) Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves (Tina y Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Blaine: Not gonna teach him how to daaance, with you) Blaine: How to daaance, with you Oh,no,no! I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance! tumblr_m4gzciTSXz1r0cqvoo1_250.gif tumblr_m4gzciTSXz1r0cqvoo2_250.gif tumblr_m4gzciTSXz1r0cqvoo5_250.gif tumblr_m4gzciTSXz1r0cqvoo6_250.gif tumblr_m4gzciTSXz1r0cqvoo3_250.gif tumblr_m4gzciTSXz1r0cqvoo6_250.gif Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Prom Queen Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany